Love or like
by eric clutter
Summary: Quelques spoils sur le drama. Suite du drama quelques mois plus tard, Kazu et Tomu se font une soirée entre potes.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson vient du groupe KAT-TUN et est chantée par tout ses membres.**

_Amour ou amitié_

« Alors Kazu, ça faisait longtemps que tu étais pas allé chez moi hein ? J'ai un super programme ! On va faire un peu de karaoké dans le salon et après on jouera à des jeux vidéo ou on regardera un film en mangeant.

- O... oui, mais Tomu... et tes parents ?

- Ils sont au cinéma ce soir, on a la maison rien que pour nous deux ! C'est pas génial ça ? On va pouvoir s'amuser un max ! »

Il l'étreint amicalement, content de l'avoir retrouvé. Certes, il est devenu plus fort car il peut moins se reposer sur son ami malgré ça, il a besoin de le revoir. Mizuki est lui aussi très heureux de revoir son meilleur ami pour qui, ses sentiments n'ont pas changé.

« Toi aussi... tu m'as... tu m'as manqué Tomu. »

Nishikawa desserre son étreinte et montre du doigt la télé ainsi que le micro avec lequel ils vont chanter.

« Tu commences en premier Kazu ?

- Hein ?

- Fais pas ton timide, je suis sûr que tu chantes aussi bien que moi !

- M... mais... »

En dépit de toutes ses protestations, il ne peut refuser plus longtemps quand Tomu lui tend le micro pour ensuite allumer la télévision.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Choisis une chanson parmi celles que tu vois.

- D'accord... euh... voyons... celle-là ! »

Une fois la chanson mise en route, Nishikawa s'assied dans un fauteuil juste côté de son ami debout qui s'apprête à chanter.

_Let's be together, let's be together, to be with you._

_Soyons ensemble, soyons ensemble, être avec toi._

Même aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas d'être parti du lycée pour retourner à celui de mon premier choix. J'ai été contraint de te quitter mais je savais qu'on se reverrait, mon départ ne signifiait en rien la fin de notre amitié.

_Tululu... call my name, tululu... call me, my love, tululu... be with you, tululu..._

_Tululu... appelles mon nom, tululu... appelles-moi, mon amour, tululu... être avec toi, tululu..._

Kazu est un petit surnom que tu es le seul à utiliser, tu l'ignores sûrement mais je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Je crois que tu n'as jamais prononcé mon prénom entièrement et je souris à chaque fois que j'y repense.

_Love or like to you, sukitte ieba tada nanto naku, itoshisa ga omoku naru kara nanka sabishii ne._

_L'amour ou l'amitié pour toi, si je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est que de l'amitié, l'amour devient lourd, cela ressemble à un genre de solitude._

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je sais pertinemment que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre et tant pis si ce n'est pas moi, je t'aimerais toujours malgré ça. J'ai mal au cœur quelquefois seulement je me persuade que cette douleur n'est qu'éphémère.

_Tanjun na kotoba, kimi to mitsuketa ano chiisana takarabako, nanigenai jikan ga tsunagu hadaka no uta._

_Des mots simples, cette boîte de petit trésor que j'ai trouvé avec toi, une chanson dévoilant mes sentiments et qui relie nos moments quotidiens._

Je chante une bien jolie chanson. Love or like ? C'est plutôt ironique comme titre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Futatsu no omoi ga kasanaru kara (call my name), sotto mitsumeru kimi no koto (call me, my love.) _

_Parce que les deux émotions se superposent (appelles mon nom), je te regarde avec douceur (appelles-moi, mon amour.)_

Bien que j'ai été rejeté, nous sommes restés amis. L'avenir est encore loin et il est forgé par nos propres mains donc je suis allé dans un autre lycée dans ce but. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours ton meilleur ami Tomu.

_Utsumuita kimi no egao tokenai yo (be with you), chotto demo soba wo arukasete._

_Je ne peux pas oublier ton visage souriant comme tu as incliné la tête (être avec toi), laisses-moi s'il te plaît marcher à tes côtés pendant un moment._

Ta bonne humeur naturelle est un des traits de ta personnalité qui me plaît le plus en toi.

_Tululu... (call my name) you just call my name kuse ni naru (call me, my love.) _

_Tululu... (appelles mon nom) tu viens à l'instant d'appeler mon nom, c'est une habitude (appelles-moi, mon amour.)_

Que ce soit lorsqu'on est ensemble ou au téléphone, tant que je peux entendre ta voix prononcer mon prénom, ça suffit pour que je me sente bien.

_Tululu... (be with you) I'm just fall in love, kimi to nara._

_Tululu... (être avec toi) je suis seulement tombé amoureux, si c'est avec toi._

J'avais dit à Hitomi que je n'avais trouvé personne à aimer et je ne mentais pas. Aucune personne ne saurait être plus précieuse à mes yeux que toi, Tomu.

_Just a love, a little love can change it all, just a love, a little love can change it all, just a love, a little love can change it all, just a love, a little love can change it all._

_Juste de l'amour, un peu d'amour peut tout changer, juste de l'amour, un peu d'amour peut tout changer, juste de l'amour, un peu d'amour peut tout changer, juste de l'amour, un peu d'amour peut tout changer._

Seulement... vivre comme ça chaque jour avec toi, c'est mon souhait. Ces prétendues mots de dévotion, existent-ils réellement ? Est-ce que ce qui vient de notre bouche deviendra vraiment réalité ? Ce serait super, si tous les mots de dévotion que je te dis deviennent réalité.

_Itsudatte sora ni kokoro wo utsushite (call my name), yoseatta kimochi iroasenu you ni (call me, my love.)_

_Un jour nos cœurs brilleront dans le ciel (appelles mon nom), pour que nos sentiments les plus sincères ne s'estompent pas (appelles-moi, mon amour.)_

Kazu paraît tellement dedans... Si Eri était là, elle serait aussi impressionné que je le suis en ce moment sauf que nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

_Tameratta gogo wa kaze ni nagasarete (be with you), I'm just fall in love, kimi to nara._

_L'après-midi où nous avons hésité s'écoule dans le vent (être avec toi), je suis seulement tombé amoureux, si c'est avec toi._

Qu'est-ce que... je pleure ? Ça va pas du tout ça ! Faut pas que Kazu me voit comme ça sinon il va s'inquiéter.

_Futatsu no omoi ga kasanaru kara (call my name), sotto mitsumeru kimi no koto (call me, my love.)_

_Parce que les deux émotions se superposent (appelles mon nom), je te regarde avec douceur (appelles-moi, mon amour.)_

De petites tapes sur la tête pour que je retrouve les idées claires et je te regarde continuer à chanter. Tu te débrouilles pas mal même si je suis le meilleur chanteur du monde !

_Utsumuita kimi no egao tokenai yo (be with you), chotto demo soba wo arukasete._

_Je ne peux pas oublier ton visage souriant comme tu as incliné la tête (être avec toi), laisses-moi s'il te plaît marcher à tes côtés pendant un moment._

Kazu, pourquoi pleures-tu ? ... Raaaaah, j'aime pas te voir triste, ça me met à l'aise surtout quand j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute...

_Tululu... (call my name) tululu... yeah, woh-woh, tululu... (be with you) tululu..._

_Tululu... (appelles mon nom) tululu... ouais, woh-woh, tululu... (être avec toi) tululu..._

Ça y est, la chanson est finie. Je crois que je t'ai rarement vu aussi émotif qu'aujourd'hui Kazu.

« Tomu ?

- Euh... hein ? »

Nishikawa se rend compte qu'il est en face devant son ami et qu'il a ses mains sur son visage avec ses pouces respectivement sous un coin d'un des yeux de Kazuki. Oui, il n'a pas supporté de voir son ancien camarade de classe pleurer aussi a-t-il voulu sécher ses larmes.

« Ça va mieux Kazu ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était de ma faute si... si... si tu pleurais. »

Mizuki écarte les mains de son ami et essuie ses larmes avant de se forcer à sourire tout en tapotant amicalement une épaule de Tomu.

« Mais non voyons, où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Ne crois pas que tu es le centre du monde. »

Cette vaine tentative pour noyer le poisson ne prend pas avec Nishikawa. Il souhaite vraiment que Kazu se sente mieux alors, il ne voit qu'une seule solution. Il approche lentement son visage pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il essaie d'y mettre autant de douceur que lorsque Kazu l'a embrassé près de la piscine du lycée Touai il y a plusieurs mois.

« T... To... To... Tomu ?

- Ah... euh... j... je... je... Tu étais triste et comme c'était de... de ma faute alors... exceptionnellement... j'ai fais abstraction de mon dégoût pour... »

Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase tandis que Mizuki demeure silencieux pendant quelques secondes où il se touche les lèvres avec une joie qu'il a bien du mal à dissimuler. Après, Kazuki retrouve un sourire sincère, ce qui fait plaisir à Nishikawa.

« Merci Tomu, je me sens beaucoup mieux. On regarde un film maintenant ?

- D'accord... mais j'ai faim, ça te dit une pizza ?

- Ouaip ! Dans ce cas, je vais choisir le film.

- Ça marche, et moi je vais faire chauffer la pizza ! »

Et ils passèrent ensemble une merveilleuse soirée entre amis.


End file.
